us_against_the_world_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Hurst
Brandon Mateo Hurst (August 20th, 1998) is currently a fourth year student at North Hollow Academy. He is the current Infernal Grand Master of the Black Dragons. Early Life Brandon Hurst (birth name Brandon Mateo Bell) was born to Javier Blanco and Angela Bell in Las Vegas, Nevada. His biological father is unaware of his existence, and his mother gave him up into the foster system at birth. Brandon lived with six families prior to being adopted by the Hursts, primarily in the Los Angeles area. One, the Monroes, let him go for financial reasons. At least two were physically abusive. The other three let him go due to his various behavioral problems. He became skilled at sneaking out and roaming at will, often considering a night spent out on the streets better than the alternative. He was adopted by Wendy and Jared Hurst at the age of twelve. He, alongside fellow adopted sibling Dylan, comprised the middle two in the Hurst quartet. North Hollow Academy Brandon began attending North Hollow Academy shortly after his fourteenth birthday. Out of his depth and often temperamental, his tendency to fight just about anything with a pulse quickly got him noticed by Duke Romanov of the Black Dragons. He was trialed during the first semester of his first year, and branded on his left ribcage. Almost immediately after being accepted to the Dragons, Brandon began to open himself to the idea of staying at North Hollow and found it much easier to make and maintain friendships. He would eventually become close to fellow Dragons Cash Muehle, Diem Lockhart, James Vega and Duke Romanov in particular. Toward the end of his third year, Brandon was named the 120th Infernal Grand Master of the Black Dragons, succeeding Jefferson Breaux. At the time of his appointment, he was both the youngest Infernal Grand Master and the only black leader in the history of the Dragons. Characterization Personality Having been diagnosed with ADHD at twelve years old, Brandon is a textbook example: Energetic and talkative, unable to sit still if it were to save his life, but with a laser-like focus when it comes to areas in which he's genuinely interested. Outgoing and charismatic, Brandon has little issue making friends or being the life of the party. His jocular nature and puppy dog-like disposition, however, masks an insatiable competitive drive and a compulsive need for prestige and acknowledgment. He doesn't like to be surprised, and has a habit of popping out at people in order to catch them off balance and get the jump on them conversationally- Displaying an enjoyment of control. Athletics Brandon is a naturally skillful athlete, often showing off impressive feats of agility and grace in an intentionally casual manner. His natural talents make him a top-notch boxer and mixed martial artist, as well as a highly skilled dancer, snowboarder and fencer. He is a licensed amateur boxer in New York, Nevada and California, licensed to compete in mixed martial arts in Oregon, and certified for both in New Jersey. A natural southpaw, he's compiled a career 12-3 amateur boxing record (winning both the Silver and Junior Golden Gloves tournaments) and a 3-0 MMA record. The only sport he's truly incompetent in is hockey, where he plays first line defense for the North Hollow Academy Fighting Catfish alongside best friend and fellow Dragon Cash Muehle. He's able to skate at high speeds, fight, and hit extremely hard, but shoots poorly and legitimately can't turn when skating fast. Category:North Hollow Academy students Category:Black Dragons